Lo Que Paso En Las Vegas…
by BlackAngelVH
Summary: Las pérdidas, los traumas y el miedo te hacen cometer errores y por eso Albert está a punto de perder el amor de Candy. El Un vendedor de cerveza, Ella una diseñadora de joyería ¿tendrán algo en común? Adaptación. Para mayores de 18 años.


**¡Hola!, Chicas hermosas lo prometido es deuda para compensar mi retraso les traigo esta historia del libro Bajo las Sabanas espero la disfruten tanto como yo disfruté al leerla y escribirla, ¡ojalá y les guste! Espero sus comentarios.**

**Summary:** Las pérdidas, los traumas y el miedo te hacen cometer errores y por eso Albert está a punto de perder el amor de Candy. El Un vendedor de cerveza, Ella una diseñadora de joyería ¿tendrán algo en común? Adaptación. Para mayores de 18 años.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Sylvia Day**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**LO QUE PASÓ EN LAS VEGAS…**

El termómetro marcaba cuarenta y seis grados en Las Vegas, pero ante la frialdad de la mirada de su ex amante, Albert Andrew habría jurado que la temperatura había bajado.

Candy White entró en el bar del hotel InterContinental como una ráfaga procedente del

Ártico. Llevaba su larga melena rubia recogida en un elegante moño y su voluptuoso cuerpo ceñido en un vestido azul pálido que envolvía sus curvas y su cintura. Los zapatos de tacón de color carne daban la sensación de que iba descalza y un grueso collar de aguamarinas le rodeaba la garganta cual cubitos de hielo.

Albert agarró con más fuerza la botella de cerveza y notó que la polla se le ponía dura bajo los vaqueros. Cómo habían terminado juntos en la cama seguía siendo un misterio para él. En cierto momento tomaron el mismo ascensor y un momento después él la tomaba a ella. Había sido una atracción tan feroz e inmediata que ni siquiera recordaba cómo habían llegado a su habitación ni cuándo se habían quitado la ropa.

Tomó un trago largo de cerveza, su mirada siguió el avance de Candy mientras cruzaba el bar. La vio acercarse a una mesa, donde un hombre vestido con traje se levantó para saludarla. El hombre le dio dos besos y luego se sentaron. Albert sabía que no podía estar en la misma sala que ella y no poseerla, así que le hizo una seña al camarero y pidió que sirvieran a Candy un dirty martini bien cargado.

—Sus cervezas gustan mucho…—le dijo una de las camareras mientras recogía la botella vacía y la colocaba en la bandeja. Su sonrisa era una invitación. Su manera de mirarlo, una forma de asegurarse de que captaba el mensaje.

—Me alegra oír eso —respondió él interrumpiendo el contacto visual para dejar clara su falta de interés.

Convencer al InterContinental para que sirviese sus cervezas había sido su puerta de entrada en Las Vegas. El contrato con el complejo hotelero financiaba sus viajes quincenales para lanzar su producto en otros establecimientos de la zona, lo que a su vez había facilitado los encuentros con Candy durante un año. Los fines de semana con ella habían sido los momentos más valiosos y apreciados de su vida.

Hasta hacía cuatro meses, cuando lo había estropeado todo y la había perdido.

Dejando unos billetes sobre la barra, Albert se levantó del taburete y salió con la cerveza hacia los ascensores. Había dejado flores para Candy en la recepción, junto con su número de habitación en una nota. Sabía que ella debía de haber llegado el día anterior, pero no se había puesto en contacto con él. Había intentado convencerse a sí mismo de que estaba ocupada preparándose para la feria de joyería que se inauguraba ese día en el hotel, pero la mirada con la que acababa de fulminarlo lo sacó de su engaño. Su único consuelo era que ella no se comportaba con indiferencia. Solo podía esperar que eso significase que no lo había olvidado del todo. En esos momentos él habría soportado lo que fuera…, una bronca, una bofetada…, cualquier cosa. Siempre y cuando eso le diera la oportunidad de decirle lo que tenía que decir.

Estaba entrando en el ascensor cuando percibió su olor. Inhalando profundamente, Albert se llenó los pulmones con la fragancia de vainilla y el perfume floral. La cercanía de su presencia le provocó un hormigueo en la espalda y una contracción en la entrepierna; su deseo sexual despertaba después de meses sin ella. Pulsó el botón de su piso, avanzó hasta el fondo del ascensor y se volvió. Cuando Candy se situó a su lado, la expectación ante lo que iba a ocurrir hizo que empezasen a palpitarle las venas. Por un instante se preguntó qué excusa le habría puesto a su acompañante, pero abandonó ese pensamiento inmediatamente. Le importaba una mierda; lo único que le importaba era que ella lo había seguido.

Una pareja de ancianos y tres ejecutivos trajeados entraron en el ascensor y se colocaron mirando a las puertas. Cuando empezaron a subir, Candy se mantuvo en equilibrio sobre un zapato de tacón y atrajo la mirada de Albert. Este la observó mientras se quitaba las bragas, primero una pierna y luego la otra.

«Dios…» El pene le palpitaba de deseo, solo podía pensar en colocarse detrás de ella, levantarle el vestido y penetrarla ahí mismo.

Un suave tintineo señaló la primera parada. Los ejecutivos se bajaron y entraron cuatro adolescentes en bañador. Sin dejar de mirar hacia delante, Albert se acercó y deslizó la mano dentro del vestido cruzado de Candy. Ella se acercó más a él, colocándolo ligeramente por delante, invitándolo a que la acariciara. Él apoyó la mano en su suave coño rasurado, sus dedos serpentearon entre sus piernas y la descubrió caliente y húmeda. Su pene se hinchó aún más y Albert apuró la cerveza de un trago para evitar un gemido delator.

El ascensor se detuvo de nuevo y esta vez salió la pareja de ancianos. Cuando los adolescentes se apartaron para dejarles pasar, la única chica del grupo miró a Albert. Un destello de interés iluminó sus ojos negros perfilados con rímel. Lo repasó de arriba abajo, se fijó en el logo de la cerveza estampado en su camiseta y examinó el tatuaje que le asomaba por debajo de la manga. Estaba siguiendo hacia abajo la línea de su brazo, a punto de llegar a donde los dedos de Albert separaban los labios del coño de Candy, cuando los dos chicos que la acompañaban ocuparon el espacio que habían dejado los ancianos y le taparon la vista.

Candy contuvo un jadeo cuando él le metió el dedo medio. Su sexo afelpado lo succionó con avidez y Albert entornó los ojos con el peso de una lujuria desenfrenada.

Presionándole el clítoris con la palma de la mano, empezó a masajearla lentamente, preparándola para los envistes palpitantes de su polla. Él hubiera querido hablar primero, pero ella estaba caliente y sabe Dios que él estaba listo para darle cuanto quisiera… Seguir adelante sin ella había sido una tortura. A veces creía que iba a volverse loco de tanto como necesitaba oír su voz y sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo.

Los chicos se bajaron en la siguiente planta. El ascensor continuó subiendo hasta el piso cuarenta y cinco solo con ellos dos a bordo.

—Te he echado de menos —dijo él con voz ronca.

Como respuesta, ella empujó su coño ardiente de deseo contra su mano.

—Lo que has echado de menos es esto.

Su voz era fría y cortante, pero su cuerpo la traicionaba. Estaba cachonda y deliciosamente húmeda. Mientras introducía el dedo una y otra vez en su jugoso coño, el sonido de un suave chapoteo inundó el ascensor. Abandonándose por completo, Candy se agarró a la barandilla de bronce y gimió, con las piernas desvergonzadamente separadas.

En cuanto el ascensor llegó a su piso, Albert sacó los dedos, la levantó volando, se la echó al hombro y tiró la botella vacía de cerveza al bote de basura, situado muy oportunamente a las puertas del ascensor. Antes de llegar a su suite ya llevaba un condón entre los dientes y la llave en la mano. Dio una patada a la puerta abierta y una vez dentro, apoyó a Candy contra la parte fija de la puerta doble. Aún no había echado el seguro y ya se había abierto la bragueta.

Los vaqueros cayeron en las cerámicas de la entrada y la cartera con cadena golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo. Al instante siguiente, la ropa interior de encaje de Candy resbalaba de sus dedos y caía suavemente. Mientras él se enfundaba la polla en látex, Candy se levantó el vestido para recibirlo. Albert hizo una pausa para mirarla y sintió una opresión en el pecho. Ella era la viva imagen de la elegancia imperturbable por encima de la cintura y un sueño húmedo andante por debajo. Sus piernas eran largas y ágiles; su sexo, provocador y brillante.

Él estaba muerto cuando ella entró en su vida, paralizado de dolor por la muerte de su hijo y la posterior disolución de su ya roto matrimonio. Aquel primer trayecto en ascensor con Candy había sido como una especie de interruptor de vuelta a la vida, lo había despertado con una sacudida eléctrica de su estado de coma. Ella le había devuelto el aire a los pulmones y la sangre a las venas. Había empezado a vivir para los fines de semana que pasaba con ella, ansiando su risa y sus sonrisas, su tacto y su olor.

Pero cuando Candy le había propuesto que llevaran su relación un poco más lejos, a él le había entrado el pánico y ella se había ido con la cabeza bien alta y el corazón de Albert en sus manos.

Recordándose lo muy afortunado que era por volver a tenerla para él, preparada y dispuesta de nuevo, Albert empujó su esbelto cuerpo contra la puerta y se apoderó de su boca con un tórrido y apasionado beso. Con sus labios sobre los de ella, deslizó la lengua por la curva inferior antes de introducirla por completo. Candy lo recibió fría al principio, ofreciendo resistencia, lo que lo hizo ponerse en guardia. En el tema del sexo nunca habían levantado barreras entre ellos.

Mientras él le acariciaba la lengua con la suya, Candy buscó a tientas su polla y le pasó una pierna alrededor de la cintura. Se la sacudió con ambas manos y se la puso tan dura y gruesa que Albert gimió en su boca. Candy lo utilizó para ponerse a tono masajeándose el pequeño montículo de su clítoris con la punta de su polla. Impaciente, Albert le apartó las manos y le metió el glande en su intimidad. Estaba tan dispuesta, tan a punto, que resbaló en su humedad y se hundió dentro de ella un par de centímetros. Cuando su coño lo recibió gustoso, Albert jadeó e intentó no perder el control. Lo que él quería era clavarla contra la puerta embistiéndola una y otra vez; lo que ella necesitaba era saber que él se comprometía a hacer que su relación funcionara.

—Date prisa —dijo ella entre dientes.

Antes de que Albert pudiera refrenarse, Candy le agarró del trasero y lo atrajo hacia sí. El inesperado enviste lo hundió en lo más profundo de su intimidad. Albert golpeó la puerta, con las palmas a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella y soltó un exabrupto.

—Candy, nena… —gruñó—. Dame un minuto, joder…

Pero ella ya se estaba corriendo. Echó la cabeza atrás, contra la puerta, soltó un erótico gemido de puro placer y su coño encajó aquella polla palpitante como un suave puñetazo. Cuando los delicados músculos empezaron a apretarle la verga entre increíbles espasmos, le llegó el turno a él.

—Ah, mierda… —jadeó; sentía que se le contraían los cojones y que el semen ascendía a la punta de la polla.

Sujetándola de las nalgas con ambas manos, Albert se folló su coño palpitante como un poseído, con embestidas furiosas. El violento orgasmo fue el más salvaje de su vida, un placer tan puro y caliente que le era imposible acallar los gruñidos que le arrancaba de la garganta. Ni las palabras.

—Candy…, joder… Te quiero, princesa. Te quiero…

Temblando y empapado en sudor, se hundió en ella mientras el éxtasis iba cediendo, moviendo las caderas al tiempo que se vaciaba dentro de ella.

Candy se estremeció en sus brazos y se le escapó un suave sollozo.

—Dios… Eres un cerdo, Albert, ¿lo sabías?

«Menudo idiota.» Cuando por fin le decía cómo se sentía, lo hacía sin ninguna gracia ni romanticismo. Ella se había alejado de él porque creía que lo único que quería era acostarse con ella y él reparaba su error gritando sus sentimientos en pleno polvo salvaje y sin preliminares, que bueno de seguro habían oído todos los huéspedes de aquella planta.

Apoyó su frente en la de ella.

Candy dejó caer los brazos, su respiración le acarició la piel húmeda del cuello.

—Tengo que irme.

A Albert se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No podía dejar que se marchase de nuevo. No sobreviviría a una segunda vez. Agarrándola por detrás de los muslos, la levantó en el aire y se quitó las botas y los anchos vaqueros. Vestido solo con calcetines y camiseta, con la polla aún dura y hundida en el coño más dulce del mundo, se la llevó al dormitorio con piernas temblorosas.

—No te irás hasta que oigas lo que tengo que decirte.

—Ya te oí alto y claro la última vez.

Apretando los dientes, la soltó y la dejó caer sobre la cama. Antes de que pudiera escabullirse, la sujetó de los tobillos, le levantó las piernas y se las separó hasta dejarla bien expuesta. Bajó la mirada hacia su suculento coño rosado; los carnosos pliegues relucían de deseo.

—No había acabado. No he acabado.

—Bueno, pues yo sí he acabado.

Albert se humedeció los labios, hambriento por saborearla.

—Ahora lo veremos.

Leyendo las intenciones de Albert en sus ojos color azul cielo, Candy trató de escapar antes de que él volviera a dejarla destrozada. Amaba a un hombre herido. Ella estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo si Albert quería curarse, pero no quería. Cuando ella le había sugerido una cita en la ciudad donde él vivía, en Portland, la expresión de su cara le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber: ella era el polvo de cada dos semanas, su pasatiempo en Las Vegas. Y todo el mundo sabía que lo que pasa en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas.

Esa noche Candy se había marchado de la habitación de Albert con la intención de no volver la vista atrás. Se había dicho que Albert Andrew era solo una locura pasajera en su vida. Pero verlo salir del bar de aquella manera había sido demasiado para ella. Había dejado a su hermano en la mesa sin ninguna explicación y había echado a correr tras un hombre al que no podía olvidar. «El último polvo», se había dicho. Y entonces todo habría terminado.

Idiota… Lo necesitaba como una adicta y una sola dosis nunca era suficiente.

Albert hincó las rodillas entre sus piernas y su útero se estremeció con impaciencia. Su coño anhelaba que lo cubriera aquella boca; su clítoris ansiaba las caricias de su lengua.

La mantenía con las piernas abiertas agarrándole los muslos por atrás; su mirada absorta en su carne más íntima.

—Me moría de ganas de comerte —dijo bruscamente—. Me he hecho mil pajas pensando en eso. Ponte cómoda, princesa. Tenemos para un buen rato…

—¡Tengo cosas que hacer! —protestó ella—. No puedo… ¡oh, Dios!

La primera caricia de su lengua le hizo perder el sentido. Fue un beso suave y lento que encendió todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. La siguiente fue más pausada, le acarició el clítoris. La vibración de los gemidos de su garganta reverberó dentro de ella y su coño estalló en un espasmo tras otro, deseoso de que lo llenara con su polla.

Candy agarró con fuerza el edredón.

—Qué bien sabes… —la elogió con voz ronca, deslizando las manos hasta la parte interior de los muslos—. Tienes el coñito tan suave…

Candy gimió.

Albert le rodeó el clítoris con la boca, trazando círculos ardientes y aleteando con la lengua sobre el duro montículo con suaves golpes. Candy movía las caderas descontroladamente, empujándolas y meciéndolas mientras se estremecía con otro orgasmo. Antes de conocer a Albert, tenía suerte si se corría una vez con su compañero sexual de turno. Con Albert, en cambio, cuanto más la tocaba, más sensible se volvía a su tacto. Alcanzaba el orgasmo cada vez más deprisa, hasta correrse en oleadas de placer que parecían no tener principio ni fin.

—Fóllame con la lengua —jadeó al tiempo que pasaba una pierna por encima de su poderoso hombro para que se acercara.

En cuanto él la obedeció, lamiéndole la temblorosa intimidad con golpes suaves y breves, Candy arqueó la espalda. Agarrando su largo pelo, le cabalgó la boca sin pudor, tan grande era su necesidad de él.

Había visto a gente que despreciaba a Albert a causa de su aspecto. Los esclavos de los estereotipos, cuando lo miraban, veían un vagabundo o a un integrante de una pandilla de motociclistas.

Eran incapaces de ver nada más aparte de la barba de tres días y los llamativos tatuajes.

Sin embargo, debajo de la tinta y la rubia melena había un rostro magnífico de líneas y rasgos clásicos. Podía haber aparecido en una moneda antigua o servido de inspiración para la estatua de un templo griego y tenía mucho más dinero de lo que la gente deducía por su estilo desenfadado.

Agarrándola de las nalgas, Albert le levantó las caderas e inclinó la cabeza. Empujó la lengua aún más adentro y su coño se ciñó irremediablemente alrededor de los rítmicos embates.

Candy se apretó los doloridos pechos bajo el sujetador y se pellizcó los pezones para aliviar la tensión.

—Haz que me corra —suplicó sin dejar de agitar las caderas.

Aferrándose a ella, le besó el coño y luego se retiró suavemente con una leve succión mientras le frotaba el clítoris con la lengua. Candy gritó y se derrumbó bajo su boca ávida y tierna, con el cuerpo deshecho en un charco de abandono, entrecortado y sudoroso en la cama.

—Te quiero. —Albert se levantó y tiró el condón a la basura.

—Lo que tú quieres es follar conmigo —susurró ella; sabía que una vez saciada la pasión, en cuanto la realidad se impusiera, él huiría de nuevo, como lo había hecho antes.

Albert se inclinó sobre ella, apoyando las manos en el colchón, a ambos lados de su cintura.

—Estoy aquí para quedarme.

—¿A ti te parece que a la misma hora en el mismo lugar dentro de dos semanas es un compromiso? —Odiaba oír aquel dejo de amargura en su propia voz. Él nunca le había hecho ninguna promesa, nunca había hecho alusión a algo más que lo que tenían durante sus encuentros en Las Vegas. No era justo que se enfadase con él por no darle más, pero no podía evitar sentirse así.

—No tengo bastante con eso. —Albert se incorporó y se quitó la camiseta.

Los ojos de ella recorrieron ávidamente su torso, admirando el rubio armazón de sus músculos abdominales, que se flexionaban cada vez que se movía. Era tan viril… Un hombre impresionante. Preciosos tatuajes de media manga le recorrían los dos brazos desde el hombro hasta el codo. Tenía el pecho ancho, bronceado y sin tatuajes…, salvo por el nombre de Candy, que le atravesaba el pectoral justo a la altura del corazón.

—Nunca tendría bastante.

Temblando, Candy contuvo el aliento, impresionada por aquellas letras de tinta que veía por primera vez. Su mirada se posó en el nuevo tatuaje, las lágrimas le nublaban la vista.

—Albert…

—Aunque también es verdad que quiero follarte. —Sacó otro condón del cajón de la mesita de noche y se lo puso—. Cuando no estoy dentro de ti, estoy pensando en estarlo.

Apoyando las manos en la parte interna de sus muslos, se abrió paso dentro de ella.

Candy gimió, su tierno coño estaba sensible por los recientes orgasmos.

—Dios, qué bien se está dentro de ti… —susurró—. Te he necesitado tanto…

El tamaño de su miembro, largo y grueso, era perfecto. Como hecho a medida para ella. Apoyándose en los codos, Candy vio cómo su reluciente polla salía de ella. El entramado de venas que la recorría era tan digno de ver como todo en él. Aquella imagen la excitaba. La hacía sentirse poderosamente femenina, como una diosa del sexo capaz de incitar la lujuria salvaje de un hombre tan masculino y primitivo en su sexualidad.

Candy paseó la lengua por la curva del labio inferior de Albert.

—Por favor… —susurró; se sentía vacía sin él. Se había sentido vacía desde la vez en que había decidido dejarlo; física y emocionalmente vacía.

Él volvió a penetrarla con un gemido de placer.

—Eres tan sexy, princesa… Tan perfecta y hermosa… Joder, no tengo ni idea de qué haces con un tipo como yo, pero doy gracias por ello. Todos los malditos días de mi vida…

Que Dios la ayudara. Lo amaba tanto…

Albert tiró del lazo que ella llevaba a la cintura y le abrió el vestido. Le desabrochó el sujetador por delante y liberó sus pechos, que cayeron en sus palmas expectantes. Su coño se apretaba alrededor de él con cada pellizco de sus pezones entre sus dedos expertos.

—Lo siento muchísimo… —Tenía el rostro enrojecido y brillante de sudor, sus hermosos ojos azul cielo tan brillantes como los de ella—. Joder, siento tanto haber dejado que creyeras, incluso por un momento, que no eras más que un apetitoso pedazo de carne para mí. Me enamoré de ti desde el instante en que te vi. Debería habértelo dicho…

—Yo necesito cosas de ti. —Lo tomo de las muñecas, un punto de anclaje mientras el placer amenazaba con arrastrarla.

—Lo sé. —Sus caderas se mecían a un ritmo pausado y regular—. Yo también necesito cosas de ti.

Sus palabras captaron toda la atención de Candy. Ella quería que él la necesitara, quería ser valiosa para él, cumplir un propósito en su vida. Compartir su vida.

—¿Como por ejemplo?

—Necesito tu calendario de viajes. —Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa cuando ella frunció el ceño—. Para poder planificar mis viajes de manera que coincidan con los tuyos. Y necesito que te vengas a vivir conmigo. Tu empresa de joyería eres tú misma, ¿verdad? Puedes diseñar tus piezas en cualquier parte, ¿no?

Candy asintió, incapaz de hablar mientras él pronunciaba precisamente las palabras que tanto había deseado oír y al mismo tiempo, se la follaba de una forma tan perfecta. Las embestidas fluidas y rítmicas de su polla la estaban volviendo loca. Se le tensaba todo el cuerpo con la urgencia de correrse, de necesidad pura y dura, levantando las caderas para acudir al encuentro de sus envistes. Estaba tan empalmado y era tan maravilloso volver a estar con él… Oler su piel y sentir su carne bajo sus manos…

—Por ahora no tengo más remedio que seguir con la fábrica de cerveza en Portland. —

Arrastraba ligeramente las palabras mientras el placer iba apoderándose también de él—.

Pero si no te gusta la ciudad o la casa o cualquier otra cosa, iré a donde te sientas feliz.

Solo necesito tiempo, tiempo que no quiero pasar sin ti.

—Más fuerte… —imploró ella agarrando su trasero perfecto con las dos manos.

Arqueó el cuello al tiempo que presionaba la cabeza contra las sábanas mientras su clímax alcanzaba números inimaginables—. Fóllame fuerte…

Sujetándola por la cintura, Albert le dio lo que necesitaba. Sus violentas acometidas la hicieron correrse de inmediato.

—Yo también voy… —gimió él penetrándola con fuerza. Emitió ese ruidito sexy que tan caliente la ponía, una mezcla entre gruñido y jadeo prolongado que decía más que cualquier palabra sobre el placer que ella le daba—. Ahora, ahora… ¡Ahora…!

La miró a los ojos mientras se corría y compartieron la fiebre del placer embriagador.

—Te quiero —dijo él con voz ronca, temblando con la fuerza de su propio orgasmo.

Ella no podía apartar la mirada, no se atrevía a creérselo.

Albert la desnudó. Sumida en la sensación de irrealidad de la euforia poscoital, Candy ni se enteró de cómo lo había hecho, pero agradeció el resultado. Yacía acurrucada a su lado, con las piernas enredadas con las de él, la cabeza sobre su pecho y los dedos siguiendo el dibujo de su nombre impreso en su piel.

—Pensaba echar un polvo y desaparecer —confesó.

—Ya me he dado cuenta. —Albert apretó los labios contra su frente—. No habría dejado que te fueras. Si hubiese sido necesario, te habría seguido con el trasero fuera y te habría traído de vuelta a rastras.

Candy levantó la cabeza.

—Como que ibas a dejar que otras mujeres te vieran en pelotas…

Albert sonrió.

—Soy todo tuyo, princesa. Con mis defectos, con todo lo que llevo a cuestas… Con todo.

Candy dejó de mover la mano y la apoyó encima de su corazón.

—No estás preparado, Albert. Ojalá lo estuvieras…

—El psicólogo al que he estado yendo no opina lo mismo.

A Candy se le aceleró el corazón.

—¿El psicólogo?

Albert asintió con la cabeza.

—Tendré que seguir yendo durante un tiempo, pero sé demasiado bien lo que supuso para mí perder a Tony y quiero volver a tener la cabeza en su sitio.

Candy sentía en el alma la tragedia que había sufrido; no podía ni imaginar lo que era perder a un hijo.

Albert entrelazó los dedos con los de ella.

—Debería haber hablado con alguien mucho antes, sobre todo después de conocerte.

No fue justo para ti que no lo hiciera.

—No te eches toda la culpa —repuso ella en voz baja—. Cuando empezamos a vernos, lo nuestro también era perfecto para mí: sin ataduras, sexo salvaje y un hombre que me escuchaba parlotear sobre mis joyas. Las cosas fueron bien hasta que mis expectativas cambiaron.

Albert extendió la mano que le quedaba libre y abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche. Ella pensó que iba a sacar otro condón y se le aceleró el pulso. Entonces vio una cajita de terciopelo azul y se le paró el corazón.

Albert dejó la cajita sobre sus marcados abdominales y respiró hondo.

—¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es comprar un anillo de compromiso para una diseñadora de joyas que te ha dado una patada en el trasero?

Sin poder contenerse, Candy cogió la caja.

—Espera —le dijo él, deteniéndola—. Volviendo a la lista de cosas que necesito de ti…

Necesito que te cases conmigo, Candy. Cuando salgamos de esta habitación, quiero que volvamos a ella como marido y mujer. Te prometo que tendrás la boda de tus sueños, con amigos y familiares y palomas y cisnes y todo los lujos que quieras, pero de verdad que me gustaría pronunciar los votos hoy y me parece que casarnos en Las Vegas encaja perfectamente con nosotros.

«Nosotros.» Candy lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras la voz de su conciencia le decía la locura que era aquello. Sería saltarse todos los pasos. Lo que habían compartido en su año juntos —sin contar los cuatro meses desquiciantes que habían estado separados— se limitaba a correos electrónicos, llamadas telefónicas, seis días al mes del sexo más caliente e increíble de su vida…

… y una clara sensación de absoluta conexión que los había golpeado a ambos como un rayo desde el instante en que habían puesto los ojos el uno en el otro.

—Ya sé que es una locura —dijo él, leyéndole el pensamiento, como hacía tantas veces —, pero es que hemos estado locos el uno por el otro desde el principio. Estoy enamorado de ti, princesa. Te juro que nunca te arrepentirás de darme esta oportunidad. Voy a hacerte más feliz de lo que lo has sido en toda tu vida.

Candy tragó saliva y abrió la caja.

—Oh, Albert… —susurró; le temblaban los dedos.

—¿Te gusta? —Su voz ronca y rotunda estaba impregnada de un raro dejo de ansiedad.

—. Si no, podemos cambiarlo. Puedes elegir el que tú quieras. Algo más tradicional, tal vez…

—Cállate. —El anillo era perfecto. Era raro, casi extravagante, con un diamante enorme, de unos cuatro quilates según su ojo experto, rodeado de círculos irregulares de esmeraldas de distintos tamaños.

—Cuando lo miro —dijo él en voz baja—, me recuerda tus ojos y lo que siento por ti.

Candy también veía eso mismo en el anillo. Aquel diseño inusual transmitía una sensación de caos apasionado y el hecho de que él también lo hubiese captado reafirmó su convicción de que era el hombre perfecto para ella.

Se puso encima de él, se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y le tendió la mano.

—Pónmelo.

La sensación del frío metal de la sortija al deslizarse por su dedo era tan sublime que se le puso la carne de gallina. Deseaba eso desesperadamente; lo deseaba a él. Su maestro cervecero con barba de tres días, manos suaves y hambre insaciable de su cuerpo… El hombre que la escuchaba hablar de la luminosidad de las joyas y de teoría del diseño y que le explicaba con paciencia la diferencia entre una cerveza lager y una lambic.

—Sí, quiero —dijo ella poniéndole la mano en el pecho, junto a su nombre, justo encima del corazón.

Albert le puso las manos en los costados y le acarició con los pulgares la curva inferior de los pechos.

—¿Y qué necesitas de mí?

—Necesitaba esto. —Hizo un gesto que los abarcó a ambos—. Un compromiso por tu parte. También necesitaré un cuarto para mí sola, un taller con mucha luz y espacio.

—Hecho.

—Y necesito que me prometas que no vas a cambiar tu estilo por mí.

Albert arqueó las cejas.

—¿Es que tengo un estilo?

—Te quiero tal y como eres. No te cortes el pelo ni…

De pronto Albert rodó sobre la cama y se puso encima de Candy.

—Dilo otra vez.

Riéndose, Candy levantó la mirada hacia aquel rostro increíblemente atractivo.

—¿Que no te cortes el pelo?

Él resopló.

—Antes de eso.

—¿Que no cambies tu estilo por mí?

Albert bajó la cabeza y le atrapó un pezón entre los dientes. Ella emitió un quejido suave ante el inesperado mordisco y luego arqueó la espalda mientras la lengua de él le aliviaba el escozor. Albert contrajo las mejillas para succionar con más fuerza y entonces ella gimió su nombre y le dio lo que quería.

—Te quiero, Albert. Lo eres todo para mí.

Cuando él levantó la cabeza, la expresión arrebatadoramente tierna de su rostro era una imagen que Candy recordaría el resto de su vida.

Aunque también podía provocarla más veces. Tenía toda una vida para intentarlo.

**Fin**


End file.
